best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Suge" by DaBaby
"Suge (Yea Yea)" is a song by American rapper DaBaby. Lyrics Pooh, you a fool for this one Ha Oh Lord, Jetson made another one Hah Pack in the mail, it's gone (Uh) She like how I smell, cologne (Yeah) I just signed a deal, I'm on Yeah, yeah I go where I want, I'm good (Good) Play if you want, let's do it (Ha) I'm a young CEO, Suge (Yeah) Yeah, yeah The first n*gga play, I'ma body a n*gga (Ha) I just checked my balance I'll probably pull up to your hood And come buy me a n*gga (No cap) You know that your ho told you that n*gga crazy Don't think that she lied to you, n*gga (Bitch) Get caught with your ho when I'm poppin' 'em both Now they high just like Bobby and Whitney (Haa) Say I'm the goat, act like I don't know But fuck it, I'm obviously winnin' Don't make me go hit the bank and take out a hundred To show you our pockets are different (Ha) I'm out with your bitch and I only want knowledge She got a lil' mileage, I'm chillin' (Uh) You disrespect me and I'll beat your ass up All in front of your partners and children (Ahh, ahh) I'm the type to let a n*gga think that I'm broke Until I pop out with a million (I pop) Take 20K and put that on your head And make one of your partners come kill you (Yeah) Say he fuckin' with me then he gotta grow up 'Cause this n*gga gotta be kiddin' (Kiddin') This shit, it can't fit in my pocket I got it, like I hit the lottery, n*gga (Hot, hot, hot) Opp, I'll slap the shit out a n*gga No talkin', I don't like to argue with n*ggas (I don't) Ain't gon' be no more laughin' You see me whip out guns, I'm gon' be done shot me a n*gga (No cap) I don't follow no bitches on IG But all of your bitches, they follow a n*gga (Ha) And that lil' n*gga ain't gon' shoot shit with that gun He just pull it out in his pictures (Bitch, uh) Hah Pack in the mail, it's gone (Uh) She like how I smell, cologne (Yeah) I just signed a deal, I'm on Yeah, yeah I go where I want, I'm good (Good) Play if you want, let's do it (Ha) I'm a young CEO, Suge (Yeah) Yeah, yeah Hah Pack in the mail, it's gone (Uh) She like how I smell, cologne (Yeah) I just signed a deal, I'm on Yeah, yeah I go where I want I'm good (Good) Play if you want, let's do it (Ha) I'm a young CEO, Suge (Yeah) Yeah, yeah Talkin' my shit, I'ma pop that (Pop) Got like thirty-two thousand in one of my pockets The other one, that's where the Glock at (Glock) You little n*ggas wanna be internet gangster Man, tell all these little n*ggas stop that (Ha) Beat and burnt me a n*gga in front of the store Where your mammy and grandmama shop at (Bitch) Hopped out on a whole other wave from these n*ggas Let's see one of you little n*ggas top that I will turn a n*gga into a convertible Push me a lil' n*gga top back (Vroom) Her boyfriend be hatin' and callin' her groupie Just 'cause she like all my music (Ha) She'll send me a text and then delete the message He tryna find out, it's confusin' I don't know what these n*ggas is thinkin' about Use the brain in your head 'fore you lose it (Bitch) I'll pull up after school and I'll teach her some shit Tell your bro I'm a motherfuckin' tutor 'Member I used to cheat off a pretty bitch test All the teachers, they thought I was stupid (Uh huh) Was expectin' the box to pull up on a truck Man, this n*gga pulled up on a scooter (The fuck?) Hah Pack in the mail, it's gone (Uh) She like how I smell, cologne (Yeah) I just signed a deal, I'm on Yeah, yeah I go where I want, I'm good (Good) Play if you want, let's do it (Ha) I'm a young CEO, Suge (Yeah) Yeah, yeah Hah Pack in the mail, it's gone (Uh) She like how I smell, cologne (Yeah) I just signed a deal, I'm on Yeah, yeah I go where I want I'm good (Good) Play if you want, let's do it (Ha) I'm a young CEO, Suge (Yeah) Yeah, yeah Why It Rocks # Entertaining music video. # It was the beginning of a bright future for DaBaby. # Great replay value. # The great flow of the song. Music Video Dababy - Suge (Yea Yea) Official Music Video Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Comedy hip hop Category:Trap Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:DaBaby songs Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Best Rap Songs of 2019